


Broken

by BlueMako



Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Arguing, Canon Het Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, POV First Person, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMako/pseuds/BlueMako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's broken in planet Arus? Is it Voltron, the Voltron Force or the engagement of the Voltron Force commander to the ruler of Arus? Keith and Allura bickering and head-butting most of the time? Time for Fearless couple earn their Happily-Ever-After. </p><p>Fanfic starts at Voltron Force episode "Clash of the Lions" ; prequel to fanfiction "Kogane: Prophecy and Legacy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes
> 
> Experimenting with a different kind of writing style this time. Currently fangirling former fanfiction writers and now published authors Christina Lauren. I'm also fangirling (from our very own Voltron fandom) Mertz, our most profilic fanfiction writer. She has given such an amazing support to fellow fanfiction writers, most especially to us newbies. Mertz who has a writing blog and is on Twitter too, is on her 40th #KeithAndAllura fanfic on Fanfiction.Net as of today April 2014. Thank you Mertz for inspiring and supporting us fanfic writer newbies!
> 
> A) This fanfiction resulted from a recent Twitter discussion with RedLion2, Mertz and Mr Dan Jolley himself, writer of Voltron DDP Comics, about angst and about KA earning their Happily Ever After.
> 
> B) This fanfiction is Voltron Force canon, with reference to fanfiction writing duo cubbie and chris' Fearless universe.
> 
> C) Also to note that it would be helpful if/when you have seen / watched the episodes "Clash of the Lions" of DVD Disc 2 up to "Dradin, Baby, Dradin" of DVD Disc 3. (Voltron Forced DVD Box Set is available in Australia, because Australia has no access to any of USA's netflix or hulu ).
> 
> D) Thankyou Mertz for editing Chapter One. Thankyou Emily for editing Chapter Two onwards.
> 
> And I add the disclaimer clause, that I don't own anything Voltron or Voltron Force.

** Chapter One   
**

**\- Keith -**

This started after we came back from Ebb.

Wade crossed the line.

Once we got to Castle Control, I ordered Pidge to do a full structural analysis of Wade's Alliance compound and his defence capabilities. Lance coordinated with Hunk on the arsenal we would need to bring the bastard down.

From behind me, I heard Allura angrily stalk into the control room. I turned around to face her as she determinedly approached me head on. "Oh please, don't pretend this is some noble revolution," she said with such sarcasm that I raised my brow.

We glared at each other, neither of us blinking nor backing down. "Your assault on Wade is personal, not political," she said pointedly, up close in my face. She was so close; I could smell her intoxicating floral scent. I couldn't make up my mind to either shake or kiss her senseless.

"You better believe it's personal, he tried to take you out!" I replied angrily. _God, I love you, you stubborn woman._ But hell, Allura pushed me to the edge when she compromised her own safety and the safety of her advisor and niece when they went to Ebb. We knew straightaway it was one big fucking trap. Not to mention, she stubbornly refused to listen to anything I strongly suggested.

My princess was feisty and was fighting me over something what must be done at any cost, even the cost of us openly arguing where everyone could see. Was she questioning my authority as Commander of the Voltron Force? _No, Allura. This is personal._ If she knew the thousand what-ifs that haunted me. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. I was emotionally invested in this plan to take down Wade.

My wingman interceded. "He's dangerous, Allura," Lance said with a more levelled tone. "You know we have to stop him sooner or later." He raised his voltcom's red energy, "I vote sooner."

Dammit, I love this woman. I wanted to smash my clenched fist to the nearest wall. I let out a frustrated sigh. Why can't she understand my need to protect her? I especially do not want a repeat of yesterday's security fiasco. Wade had to be stopped at all cost. _Even if the cost of you hating me from this point on._ If that would be the price for me to pay, then so be it.

Allura looked at me with her piercing ethereal, green eyes. "This is not what we do. Voltron is the defender of the universe. We protect," she began, slamming her fist to her palm. "We don't assault and certainly not for revenge; and most certainly not for revenge on my behalf." She crossed her arms in defiance, "I refuse to be a part of this."

While Coran narrated to the cadets about his history with Wade during his younger days, I pulled Allura aside, and in a warning voice only she could hear, I asked, "What do you think you're doing?" I gritted my teeth,

"I should ask you the same thing," she hissed and yanked her arm out of my grip. "You are making a big mistake," she warned and stomped away. She suddenly stopped mid-stride.

She knew I was watching her intensely. Allura turned around and while she continued to glower, she hailed a holo-table between us. She deliberately removed her voltcom and slammed the device on the holo-table. "Go on. If you're going to do this with or without me, then it's without me." Finished, she stormed out of Castle Control.

**-Allura-**

Voltron was towed back home to Arus.

Lying lifeless in supine position, our giant robot hauled into the Castle's hangar bay by Mansett's cargo ships. He looked like a family member being wheeled into Medtech's sickbay.

The Voltron Force came back home looking like penitent, delinquent juveniles. _They are my family no matter what. Arus bless them._

Before anything else, I had to first make sure my niece was okay. I hugged Larmina first, but like any teenager, she came home with adrenaline pumping in her veins and her eyes dilated from all the excitement as she vibrantly recalled what happened to them on Earth, from her point of view of course.

The Galaxy Alliance was once again back under rightful authority, finally ending Wade's military reign that started as a coup d'état when Keith brought home Black Lion. Wade was now in custody, at the highest security prison, awaiting for trial. However, Lotor and Maahox were still out there.

Our precious Black Lion has a hole in the insignia crest. Sure, the robot lions have had all kinds of damage throughout different battles in the past. However, this time was significantly different. Would Voltron still be operable? Can we still detach then attach the other lions?

_Keith..._

I ... I can't even look at him right now. We had such a big and public argument in front of the team late last night before all of this happened.

Keith approached me as I stared stoically at our broken giant robot. My normally hard, unrelentingly, and uptight commander appeared equally broken, with those puppy eyes pleading. For what…? Was it understanding, forgiveness or something else? He noticed I was unusually quiet. I don't even know where to begin.

"Allura..." Keith started hesitantly as I turned towards the hangar bay exit. Did he want to speak with me? _I have no time for this…_

"Walk with me, Commander," I said distractedly. Without breaking my stride, I headed towards the lift. I raised my voltcom, checking my email inbox and to-do list.

"I need to speak with you about..." he began. The glass lift doors swung open and he held the door for me. Ignoring him, I stepped inside and absentmindedly pressed the lift's button for the floor I needed.

"Where are you headed?" he asked while I sifted through a small holo-screen of today's meetings.

"Back to my office," I said, without even lifting my eyes from the holo screen.

"Allura..I..." he faltered.

"Keith," I cut him off. "I'm running late for my next holo-meeting," I replied when the lift doors opened, revealing the floor where most offices were located, including Keith's. "I got a full schedule," I said, reaching my office door and typing in the access code.

I glanced at him and he still had those lost and defeated puppy eyes. Shaking my head, we entered my office. As soon as the door closed, I pressed my voltcom, shutting the holo-screen off and walked straight behind my desk. "Keith, you shouldn't worry. Voltron has gone through far worse than this," I said nonchalantly.

"I need to know if we're okay," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Keith had those puppy eyes on. Dammit, he rarely does those kind of pleading eyes. He was lost as I was.

I let out a deep sigh. I needed to sort things out. "Let's talk later, after dinner. With Wade in custody, there is already an immediate ripple effect." I sat down and fixed my desk. "We have been receiving calls to rebuild the GA council. I had to field some requests for Coran. He has been inundated with meetings and holo-conferences to reconvene a temporary committee. The previous council was dissolved by Wade and GA needs to put up a new one soon."

He nodded and replied, "In that case, I will be with Pidge and Hunk. See you at dinner tonight." That didn't sound like a request. And with that, he left my office and headed back to Black's hangar repair bay.

No, really. I was really very busy. It wasn't just an excuse. The moment the Voltron Force removed Wade from GA Headquarters, the galaxy's diplomatic community was in a frenzy. Everyone had to move quickly to establish at least a steering committee among alliance planets to jumpstart nominations to fill seats for a new GA council. Coran told me we would all be busy the next few days. And true enough, leaders from different planets wanted to speak with me, as well to congratulate the Voltron Force for restoring the balance of power in GA. Little did they know, a lot of things were hanging in the balance right now.

_Are we okay, Keith? Are we really okay? Why am I not as sure as I was when you left?_

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Chapter takes place before Voltron Force episode "Inside the Music"

Chapter Two

**-Keith-**

The second I stepped out of Allura's office, I needed to regain my focus. We had a whole slew of problems and we needed Voltron and Black Lion back online. Were we headed towards a turbulent road? Lotor and Maahox were still out there. _If they find out Voltron is out of commission..._ I let out a frustrated groan. Marching back to the hangar bay, I scowled when I saw Pidge, Hunk and Lance looking at me with wide grins.

"By the look on your face, your private talk with Allura didn't go well." Lance jeered.

"On the contrary, there was no shouting this time," I replied nonchalantly, pushing my way to the holo-screens behind them, avoiding Lance's scrutinizing gaze.

"Seriously?" Lance arched a brow, pivoting beside me. "So, are you both still engaged?"

"What made you think we weren't anymore?" I gave a sideward glance to my annoying Red Lion pilot while trying to decipher what Pidge had on the holo-screen.

"Because you broke her giant robot?" Hunk replied as he picked up a box of tools off the wrought iron floor. "Breaking her robot is like breaking her heart...I think."

" _I_ broke her robot?" I frowned.

"Semantics," Lance said flippantly, "So, this non-fiancée of yours…" Lance began, rubbing his knuckles on his leather jacket.

"Why are you guys interested with what's going on with my…personal life?" I scrubbed my hand over my face. _I was about say love life._

"Because your personal life a-k-a your 'love life' is about to go non-existent if you don't do something about it." Lance said with a toothy grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I deadpanned.

"You have to woo her again, Cap." Pidge grinned while staring at the data that ran through another holo-screen.

"Show your charming personality. You do have one somewhere tucked in behind your bushy eyebrows, don't you?" Lance leered.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Grow your mullet again!" Hunk hollered as he continued to move repair equipment.

"Very funny guys." I said tonelessly.

_Three stooges._

_I have three stooges for team mates._ The one thing I hated most was people prying into my private life. I do have one you know, despite what the hounding media tabloids and galactic paparazzi said, wrote or published. My public persona was just one part while there's this part in my life that I fiercely protected, and that was my relationship with Allura.

**-Allura-**

Stretching my arms up and rubbing my forehead, I stood up from my desk and walked towards the floor-to-ceiling windows in my office. I was in continuous holo-meetings for several hours with other planetary leaders that I lost track of time. The first sun of Arus had already set, giving the Arusian afternoon sky a deep orange glow.

Coran went back to Arus a few months ago after we saved him from Wade's secret base in Targos, moon of Saturn. Ever since then he has been handling most of my administrative duties as planetary ruler. I really needed his help when Voltron Force reassembled. We have been busy defending the universe. To fly Blue Lion and to see my family whole again with a younger generation of cadets in tow, I couldn't be any happier.

And yet...here I was, faced with another uncertainty with Keith. I slumped on the couch, feeling exhausted. Are we drifting apart or perhaps... I wanted more from him? Why do I have this odd sense that my taciturn commander could possibly be destined for more? Closing my eyes, I lifted my hand to my chest to rub this dull ache that I have yet to understand. Why do I feel like there's a hole in my heart right now?

Peeling myself off the couch, I dragged my feet and left my office. I'm probably just hungry or just plain tired. I haven't had a decent sleep since Keith and I argued in front of the team. My stomach roiled. Suddenly, I wasn't looking forward to dinner with the team. Thank goodness for small favours: Coran was already at the dining room.

"Ah, Princess, there you are!" Coran lifted his eyes from his datapad. "I just received an email from the Head of the Galactic Alliance Embassy Delegation. You wouldn't believe what they've suggested."

**-Keith-**

Leaning back on my office chair, I was smugly satisfied that I had just demolished my in-tray backlog. Despite these backlogs they were all holo-documents. They required the same amount of detailed attention, especially since the documents were affidavits to be used to testify against Wade. Damn legalese. Taking those extra diplomatic courses with Allura a few years back was finally paying off.

Glancing at my watch, I hadn't realised that it was time for dinner. I rushed to the small dining room on the upper floor only to find everyone had begun with their entrées. I gave a sweeping glance across the room and noticed a few seats were vacant.

"Ah, there you are Keith. We were wondering where you were." Coran greeted me as I sat down for dinner. He was seated in front of me and was having a serious discussion with Allura.

Allura, who was seated at the head of the table to my left, glanced at me and gave a stiff nod. The negative energy between us was palpable. _What is that all about?_

"Where are the cadets?" I asked, thanking the kitchen staff when he slid my entrée on the table in front of me.

Hunk waved his fork as he gulped his food, "The cadets are busy completing their class project and already ate."

I nodded wordlessly, digging into my entrée. My brain scattered unable to comprehend why Allura appeared to deliberately be avoiding my gaze.

Coran cleared his throat and stood up, "Everyone, I believe a congratulations is in order. I have received numerous calls today and all thanking the Voltron Force for restoring balance back into the Galaxy Alliance." He raised his wine goblet. "We thank you, Voltron Force. To the Galaxy Alliance."

We all stood up. Raising our wine glasses, we chorused: "To the Galaxy Alliance!"

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter happens before and after the Voltron Force episode "Inside the Music"

Chapter Three

**-Keith-**

Sitting straight on her chair, I felt Allura watching me, chewing thoughtfully soon after our main course was served. She caught the stem of her wine glass and stroked it with her fingers. "We were just discussing how the Galaxy Alliance would possibly proceed after today's holo-meetings."

I took a gulp of my wine.

Coran added, "With nominations underway for snap elections, candidates could begin their campaigns by the end of the month. While all these are ongoing, the Head of the GA Embassy Delegation wanted something that would symbolise the new peace."

I blinked. _Symbol? Isn't Voltron enough as GA's symbol of new peace?_

"How about a concert? Music unites everyone!" Hunk suggested while rendering us a bit of air guitar.

Allura smiled at our enthusiastic Yellow Lion pilot. "Hunk, you'd be surprised. That was what the delegation suggested. Something like a music festival."

"Excuse me?" I sputtered, nearly choking on my food. "Princess, you do know that Lotor and Maahox are still out there?" I said heatedly. I tried to tamp down my simmering anger. _What are they thinking? They're insane!_

Allura raised her brows at me, obviously picking up on my agitated vibe.

Pushing her food around with her fork, Allura let out a sigh. "I understand Keith, but we're on the verge of a fragile unity. We need to show some sort of solidarity to fully usher this new peace," she replied, her eyes pleading into mine.

I frowned before gulping down my near-full wine glass in three swallows.

"She's right, Keith," Lance concurred while swirling his wine goblet. He was seated on my right.

"You're siding with her?" I stared in disbelief at my second-in-command.

"Allura does have a point. Besides, we can have all the lions out," Lance replied.

"We don't have a concert venue." I snorted.

"The GA can send a prefabricated stage and we can easily set it up on an open field like we did with the Space Olympics years ago." Hunk said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You're in this too?" I arched my brow.

"Don't worry, Keith. We're working on Black non-stop," Pidge said. He had been quietly observing the discussion and decided to join in. "We figured today that our lions can still detach and we'll make sure all lions will be functional before the event."

Everyone seemed to be ganging up on me. "Fine." I sat back, scowling. My fists clenching underneath the table.

"Suuu-weeet!" Hunk cheered, jabbing his fist in the air.

"I'm sorry, Commander, did I hear you correctly? Did you just say 'fine'?" Allura asked demurely, knowing that she had won the team's full support except mine.

"Yes, Princess," I crossed my arms. "I said fine. I don't need to like it though. I want the highest security clearance from everyone."

"Everyone? That's impossible!" Allura protested. Her eyes narrowed, challenging me.

"Commander, if I may suggest," Coran interjected, briefly glancing at Allura, "How about all the performers requiring the G5 security clearance?"

I knotted my brows. There were so many things to consider. _This isn't something you discuss over dinner. There are many factors involved._ Tension grew into a heavy air between me and Allura. "Security needs to be tight. I'll handle security." I pointed at her, "However…Princess, I don't want you managing this event. Let the bureaucrats handle the music festival. I need you ready for Blue."

"I understand, Keith." Allura said quietly, nodding. She blinked away from my pressing gaze.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Lance elbowed me. "So, are you two back together?" Lance leaned forward, grinning mischievously. "How about you two kiss-and-make-up?"

"Lance!" I growled. Staring down at my dessert plate, I felt the heated blush crawl up my neck.

**-Allura-**

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I never imagined the day when Keith and I would be arguing like this again. _Too soon._ This time was the post-battle debriefing among original Voltron Force pilots about today's Galactic Music Festival.

Heading towards the residential wing, I stalked out of the conference room. After keying in my access code I exhaustedly plopped down on my bed. I needed space to think. _He can be so infuriating at times!_

I didn't give Keith my I-told-you-so spiel when Black Lion had its nexus broken, yet I got a lungful from him. He was against the festival from the very start. He knew Lotor and Maahox would take the opportunity to attack Arus.

That didn't stop me from retorting though. "Well, your security plan was entirely flawed."

Lance made a low whistle."Low blow, Allura," he muttered.

"I suggested a complete G5 security clearance." Keith shouted, "I wanted to stop the show."

"We had no casualties and we only had minor injuries from the stampede. We had an emergency evacuation plan in place." I snapped back, crossing my arms.

"Well, you had our cadets' lives compromised." He clenched his fists.

"Larmina and Daniel are capable of handling themselves!" My voice was already several decibels higher. I glared at Keith. Flinging my arms in exasperation, I stormed out of Castle Control.

I needed to calm down. I wasn't getting anywhere head-butting with Fearless Leader who is also my fiancé and my superior officer. Why has Keith been blocking my every move? _I'm not made of glass. I won't break for heaven's sake._

Gripping a pillow over my head, I tried to recall the events since Black's nexus was broken. Was there something else that needed fixing? _A hole in black lion's heart…_

"The bond…" I breathed out loud. Pushing the pillow away, I stared at the ceiling. Our bond was with our lions, to one another and to Arus. We are so used to piloting our robot lions, that we aren't properly seeing what's in front of us. Have we overlooked something? With my preoccupation in assisting the Galaxy Alliance to jumpstart its new council, have I been too distracted to focus on my role as a member of the Voltron Force? Rubbing that dull ache on my chest, I calmed my breathing.

My eyes slowly drifted on a shoji-panelled wall on my right. Exclusively constructed for emergency situations, a well hidden door led to a secret narrow walkway that connected straight to my Knight Protector's own residential quarters.

The connecting door had been shut tight soon after the cadets arrived. It was one of the compromises and adjustments that Keith and I made together. The secret passageway has remained unused ever since.

Letting out a heavy sigh, I averted my gaze from the shoji wall. Restlessly shifting on my bed, I rolled to face the other way and hugged my pillow tight.

Ever since that door had been shut, I craved and yearned for that physical connection I had with Keith. Needing a distraction, I buried myself with administrative work and my additional teaching duties with the cadets. Then, Keith made sure our sleep schedules wouldn't match: I would be teaching first morning class period and he would roster himself for night patrol with Black.

Lifting my left hand, I glanced at the nearly fading mark on my ring finger. Soon there would no longer be a physical reminder but a mere memory. Are we still engaged? Have we lost that connection we had nurtured for five years whilst searching for Black? We have probably broken the record for the longest engagement in Arusian history.

Closing my eyes, my thoughts drifted to happier times.

ovvvvvovvvvvo

I found myself waking up to a persistent beeping sound. It was an incoming message alert on my voltcom. Sleepily lifting my wrist when I realised I wasn't wearing my voltcom. _That's odd._ I glanced up on my bed's side desk to find my voltcom on its charging cradle. _That's funny, I don't remember removing my voltcom._ Briefly looking at the wall clock, I was surprised that it was half past six in the morning the next day. Was I _that_ exhausted? As my sleepy haze cleared, I found myself covered in my blanket and that my boots were on the floor. I gasped, _How did that happen? It can't be!_ I couldn't even begin to imagine...

I hastily reached over to the bedside desk and snatched my voltcom off its charger. The incoming message was from Lance; that meeting will resume after breakfast. Letting out an annoyed groan, I wasn't very keen to meet them at breakfast. I raised a holo-menu then sent a message to room service informing them that I would like to have breakfast in bed this morning.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic chapter takes place after Voltron Force episode "Inside the Music" and just before episode "Rogue Trip"

Chapter Four

**-Keith-**

When Allura walked out of our meeting last night, I stared at her disappearing form. _She had never walked out on a post-battle debriefing before._ I was completely dumbfounded.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air until Lance cleared his throat, "Well, that was awkward." He sniggered.

Pidge shot a glance at Lance and intervened, "Look, had we not had this battle we wouldn't have discovered Tech-Ninja Voltron and that awesome shield as a new weapon."

"He has a point, Keith." Hunk nodded as he crossed his arms.

"Look, you and Allura need to iron out whatever this thing is between the two of you. All you do is bicker each time the team gathers together. I haven't even heard you both have a civilised conversation."

"I second that, bro." Hunk said.

"Keith, we're kind of affected by all of this. We are not working as a team, when we're supposed to. Something's broken and it's not just Black," Pidge said quietly, wiping his eyeglasses.

"As the team's second-in-command, I'm calling another meeting and you had better solve this or else." Lance raised a holo-screen and typed up a meeting schedule for the team.

Pidge and Hunk smugly nodded in unison.

"Hunk and I will head back to the repair hangar bay and work on Black." Pidge and Hunk left the conference room.

Lance hung back, "I told you to woo her, not fight her." Lance crossed his arms. "Dammit Keith, you may be Fearless Leader, but when it comes to relationships, you don't know jack about women."

"And you do?" I retorted.

Lance walked to the bar fridge at the end of the conference room and pulled out a canned drink. "You need to get laid. Heck, you two need to get laid."

I scowled at him. Pulling the drink tab, Lance chugged his drink while studying me. "You haven't had one since you got back, haven't you? Holy shit man, no wonder you two are…"

I cut him off, "What, Lance? You think you've got me all figured out? Leave me alone. Leave _us_ alone. Allura and I will settle this in our own time."

Throwing the empty drink can in the recycle bin in the corner of the room, Lance pointed at me. "Don't break our princess' heart. She's hurtin' Keith. As much as you're Black's pilot and it's your lion that's broken, Allura has the strongest connection to the lions than any of us combined. She's not talkin', but you can sense it. We all do. "

"Whatever, Lance." I turned my back, shutting down all other remaining holo-windows that remained idly open.

"When you fix this thing with Allura, you'll repair the whole team. We don't know why you two don't get it. It's like you're both out of sync or something." Lance headed towards the doorway, glancing over his shoulder, "Fix this. Tomorrow morning."

"I heard you. I got it already, dammit. Get out of here."

Standing alone in the conference room, their words echoed in my head. _Out of sync. She's hurting more than any of us. What if the guys were right? And where's Allura anyway?_

Stepping out the conference room, I searched for her at the recreation room several floors up. Surprised that Allura wasn't there, I shoved my hand on my hair why and how I got it wrong. Suddenly it was like there was a thick brick wall blocking me. Rubbing my chest, I choked. _I usually could sense her, but today…nothing._

Remembering that I still have duty roster tonight, I grabbed my hidden stash of comfort food in one of the recreation room's kitchen cabinets. Peeling off the foil lid from my Nissin cup ramen, I poured boiling water from nearby hot water tap and placed it in the microwave for a couple of minutes.

Lifting my voltcom, I typed a key code, accessing the encrypted security camera to Allura's room. Only Allura and I have passwords to access this camera feed. Much to my relief, Allura was in her bedroom, asleep in her pilot uniform.

As soon I finished my ramen, I headed back to my room and found myself standing in front of the connecting door. I remembered how I made her promise we'd keep this door locked after the cadets arrived. Would things be better between us if I opened doors that were once shut?

Silently prying the connecting door open, I walked through the hidden short passageway that led to her room.

My chest tightened seeing Allura in deep sleep. She had been so busy the last few days helping Coran as dutiful host welcoming GA delegates and supporting Larmina with the music festival.

Hearing her snoring softly, I carefully unclasped her voltcom and placed it on her bedside charging station. I then knelt at the foot of her bed to gently pull her blue boots off her feet. Quietly placing her boots on the floor, I stood up and walked towards her linen cabinet. I couldn't help but grin to see her bed linen all in muted tones and not one pink item; I pulled on a thick merino blanket. Smiling to see that Allura was still asleep, I carefully placed the fresh warm blanket on her sleeping form. Looking at her serene face, I leaned forward and brushed my finger on her cheek.

_What's wrong with us, Allura?_

I silently headed back to the hidden passageway and closed the shoji panel door shut behind me.

 

 

**-Allura-**

Surprised that I was the first one to arrive at the small meeting room this morning for another team meeting, I raised my voltcom to double check if I got the date and room correct. And here I was, thinking I'd be late after deciding to change into a blue short-sleeved pencil-skirted dress instead of my pilot uniform. _I don't know why I even bothered._ Rubbing my forehead, I glanced at the wall clock, wondering where everyone was.

I walked to the far wall where a painting of Voltron hung on display. Beside it was my family's coat of arms. _The Royal House of Arus and the Defender of the Universe._

Then, I felt _him_. Without turning, there was this sense of awareness that left goosebumps on my skin. I knew right away who just entered the room. Slowly pivoting, I tried to hide behind my public façade.

We sized each other up for a whole minute. I couldn't breathe. Keith still has this effect on me. Breaking our locked gaze, I backed up to the round meeting table, resting my backside against it.

"Allura…" Keith took a step towards me.

I sucked in a sharp breath, feeling like a restless, caged lioness ready to escape. Instead, I asked impatiently, "Where's the rest of the team?"

"I don't know." Keith's mouth tightened at my reaction. He raised his voltcom to check the meeting details. "Looks like Pidge and Hunk just left a message that they're working on Black…and Lance is finalising the cadets' training curriculum for next school term. Lance left a note for both of us: 'Iron out your kinks. We can't have you bickering all the time. Peace.'"

I snorted out loud. "That's Lance for you."

Keith's hooded gaze was watchful.

"We don't have a quorum for this meeting and therefore nothing to discuss," I said matter-of-factly, trying to ignore the sensation of his gaze.

"Yes, we do need to discuss something." Keith frowned.

"No, we don't." I skirted him, trying to bolt from the room. Keith caught my arm, his hand flexing around it. Standing shoulder to shoulder, we were facing opposite directions. Was this mirroring our relationship?

"Spit it out, Allura. You've been all arctic since the nexus incident," he said.

"And so were you, blocking every suggestion I put through." I spat out.

His fingers on my skin caressed my arm. "Calm down, Allura."

I closed my eyes. My body remembered his touch, his scent, and how his skin felt against mine…

"What happened to us, Allura? We can't even have a decent conversation. I can't even sense you. At least tell me why you're angry at me."

My head bowed, I clenched my fingers into a tight ball, my lips pressing in a tight line. _Apart from breaking Black Lion and Voltron?_

Keith turned, facing me. He was intimately inside my personal space. "Allura, no masks when we're alone; we discussed that." Leaning down, he lifted my chin. His breath gusted softly over my ear, "No matter what, I love you. I'm sorry for breaking Black and Voltron."

My eyes slid open with a pained look to his, "Keith…you've closed the door between us," _I meant it both literally and figuratively._ "You can't expect me to go back and pretend nothing happened before that." The ache was always there and never quietened down.

"You and I… we both agreed." Keith shoved his hand through his unruly black hair.

"I thought I could handle it. I was just so happy you and Black were finally home…" My voice trailed and I shifted my gaze.

"But now, you want more or the way we were before." He said the words I couldn't say. His eyes narrowed and a smile began pulling at the corners of his mouth.

I looked at his stunning ocean blue eyes and his lips for a moment. I blinked, feeling a blush warm my cheeks. "There's something else as well. I feel there's something's amiss or missing. I can't even put my finger on exactly what it is, but there's something beyond Black lion that's broken too. It's affecting us, you, and me… the whole team. We're not in sync. And I can't sense you…"

Before I could finish, Keith's voltcom went off. Breaking our trance, Keith got a text message. "Uhm, it's from Pidge," he hesitantly began, "I'm needed at Castle Control."

Keith was ready to bolt towards the doorway, he raked me from head to toe, "Princess, as much as I love seeing you in that outfit," he gave a brief smouldering look before snapping into commander mode. "You may need to change into pilot uniform now." He then left post haste.

Gritting my teeth, I clenched my fist. _Is there a way to break a smoulder?_ Feeling frustrated, I stomped out of the meeting room and headed to the residential wing.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for Allura's dress posted on Twitter
> 
> https://twitter.com/keithandallura/status/455736714493845504


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter happens after Voltron Force episode "Rogue Trip"

 Chapter 5

**-Allura-**

We were over a cliff, watching Keith from a safe distance as he approached his broken Black Lion. Our commander did not want to take any unnecessary risks and insisted safety first for the team.

I was beaming when he successfully deactivated his lion’s security system.   I was simply elated that Keith had finally gotten Black back under control.

“I know that look.” Pidge grinned.

“What?” I asked, shifting my eyes briefly at our Green Lion pilot and back to Keith. Black Lion's low metallic purr echoed across the rocky plains.

“Girl, if Keith was a rock star, you’d be his number one groupie.” Our Green Lion continued his jibe.

Hunk piped in, “You know, Keith's motorcycle just needs an extra spit and polish; you two can take it for a spin around this place.” Hunk continued checking out the rocky flats this side of Arus.

“So, are you two back together? Didn’t Keith sit beside you in his tactical gear when we were brainstorming earlier?” Lance asked, waggling his thick eyebrows.

“Oh, please.” I dismissively waved Lance off.

“No woman can resist a man in uniform whether dress uniform, camouflage or tactical clothes. Ladies love eye candy." He winked.

Heavens, Keith _is_ stunning regardless of what he was wearing. _He's not even aware how hot he is and how much he affects me._ His lean waist...and how his t-shirt clung to his body. I had to resist an urge to glide my fingers on his hard chest, those tight shoulders…

“You’re daydreaming again.” Pidge accused.

“I am not,” I said hotly, heat rising to my cheeks.

“You know, you might want to join in on some team bonding time by swimming laps later…cos…eh...hehehe,” Hunk sheepishly chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. “The cadets just messaged me that they got pizza, and you know we need to burn those kilojoules afterwards.”

“Oh wait, I got a better idea!” Pidge exclaimed, “Care to help me for some beta-testing, Princess? I got a new voltcom function for swimming: a compression bodysuit.”

“And if you’re wondering if Keith’s going to be there, he’ll definitely be there.” Lance nodded solemnly.

“Hey, I didn’t say anything!” I replied defensively.

Lance pointed at me. “But with those sparkles in your eyes, we know what and who you’re thinking about."

Before I could reply, our voltcoms beeped simultaneously. “What are you all still standing there for?” Keith asked through our voltcom devices. His voice was lighter and he definitely sounded relieved.

The moment I retrieved Blue, I hailed Keith privately from my lion cockpit's viewscreen. “Well done, Keith. You were amazing," I enthused. I couldn’t help myself; _If I could hug you now, I would._ I felt my heart was going to explode with all kinds of happy.

“Thanks, Princess.” Keith replied. And for a brief moment, I saw him grin from the viewscreen.

**-Keith-**

As I surfaced from my last freestyle in our indoor lap pool, Lance leaned over from the lane rope, grinning at me.

“Did you notice the look on Allura’s face when you finally deactivated Black’s security system?" He had this mischievous grin plastered on his face.

“What about it?” I asked. Of course I didn’t notice. My back was towards them and my full attention was on getting my rogue robot lion back.

“What about it? Are you blind, man? That look on her face was priceless! If you had a fanclub, she’d be your biggest fangirl.”

“Don’t you have a few more laps to do?” I brushed him off and I went for another lap. I would rather swim than waste my time getting an earful from Lance.

“I don’t know. I lost count.” Lance shrugged.

By the time I completed a full lap, Hunk leaned over from the pool’s starting platform, “So, how was your bonding with Black? Did he like the pizza too?” He let out a hearty laugh.

“Laugh all you want. I needed to connect with my lion.” I said, catching my breath.

“I think you need to connect more with someone than just your lion.” Lance chided, still leaning on the lane rope.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I impassively replied and decided to continue another set of laps to burn off the kilojoules from the pizza earlier.

Zoning out Lance and Hunk’s innuendos, I broke into a steady swimming rhythm, lap after lap. My thoughts drifted from today’s events.

Pidge messaged me privately, requesting that I hear his and Hunk’s explanation of what happened to Black when they tried to extract the broken nexus, before I spoke to the rest of the team. When I called the rest of the team, an annoyed princess marched into Castle Control in her Blue pilot uniform. She stood beside Hunk. She was too quiet, clenching her hands when Pidge updated everyone about Black. Allura didn’t utter a word until we were brainstorming how to get our lions back.

The answer came unexpectedly from King Alfor himself.   Why was I embarrassed when we couldn’t find a solution for how to retrieve our lions? We tried diplomacy and force and neither one worked. I regretted my hesitation when Allura went down to the catacombs and sought King Alfor’s advice. I should have joined her.

As soon she emerged from the catacombs below, Allura eventually admitted this was her second conversation with her father’s spirit since the nexus was broken. I cringed inwardly, wondering what King Alfor, my future father-in-law, thought of my leadership and command after breaking Voltron and Black; a soldier from Earth had broken his planet’s sovereign treasure.

I shook off my ruminations when I reached the end of the lap pool. I realised that someone was swimming on the lane on my right. Seeing a glimpse of a full black suit, swim cap and goggles swiftly swimming in breaststroke style, I figured it was Pidge beta-testing one of voltcom’s upcoming features. I waited until he reached my side of the lap pool.

Surfacing and pulling up the pair of black circular swimming goggles, the agile swimmer greeted me with a smile, “Hi Keith.” It wasn’t Pidge.

“Allura?” I stared at her, surprised.

Lifting her swimming goggles off her head, she peeled off her swimming cap. “I was just beta-testing Pidge’s new voltcom program,” she said, shaking her golden hair loose.

I couldn’t take my eyes off her. _I just want to cup your face and kiss you senseless._ I gritted my teeth, fighting my basal urges.

Looking at me bewildered, Allura narrowed her eyes, “Are you okay, Keith?” She moved closer to the lane rope.

We were facing each other, her ethereal green eyes locked into mine.

“By the way, you were amazing this afternoon. I’m so proud of you.” Her voice quiet and sincere. My heart expanded in my chest, giddy that she had complimented me twice today. After weeks of heated arguments, I found it rather refreshing when she actually said nice things to me; that we are now attempting a decent, civilised conversation.

“Just doing my job, Princess.” I said, matter-of-factly.

She hummed, “So, how was your bonding with Black?” She licked her lips, her eyes lingered on my mouth.

“It was good,” I replied. An electrified air hung between us.

“Well, uhm…that’s good then,” she stammered. I detected a hint of blush beneath her cheeks. “I need to go and send Pidge my feedback about the new voltcom function.” Allura swam towards the edge of her lap lane.

“Okay, hold on a sec.” I hauled myself out the swimming pool, leaned down to her and offered my hand to help her up.

Allura gripped my hand. “Thank you so much, commander,” she said as I pulled her up, my other hand automatically settling on her waist, steadying her. Leaning forward, she entwined her fingers with mine, while the other rested on my bare chest. Our lips were barely a breath away. “That was very...gallant of you,” she said softly.

My hand began to have a mind of its own, moving from her waist and brushing down to her hips. My heart slammed on my throat.

We stood still, our eyes locked, neither of us looking away.

What seemed like minutes, our spell broke when I felt her shudder. Was she feeling cold? Suddenly finding my manners, I reached to grab a couple of towels from a nearby bench. As I handed Allura one, her voltcom shimmered and her thigh-length black swim compression bodysuit dissipated, leaving her wearing two-piece blue striped swimwear. Raking her from head to toe, my traitorous body reached out to her. Unbidden, my mind flooded with memories of her naked body flushed to mine, how her neck arched and her fingers gripped my back when she... _How could I let myself react like this?_ I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists as I fought a losing battle with my thoughts reeling southward.

Her eyes drifted down to my straining swim shorts. Allura bit her lower lip. With a sensuous smile, her eyes travelled up and down my body.   “I’ll see you later.” She sauntered towards the ladies shower room, my body lusted at the sight of her well-toned body.

“Um…uh…yeah,” I stammered. Groaning, I headed towards the men’s shower room in the opposite direction. I ended up needing a very, _very_ cold shower.

 

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allura's outfit based from VF Episode "Ghost in the Lion" and shared on KeithandAllura Twitter account
> 
> https://twitter.com/keithandallura/status/457230320169779200/photo/1


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic reflects my inner fangirl for Christina Lauren of The Beautiful series, imagined Broken as a "what-if-Christina Lauren-wrote-VF-KA-fanfiction"
> 
> This fanfic chapter happens after Voltron Force episode "Brains" and before VF episode "Ghost in the Lion"

**-Allura-**

The cadets unexpectedly dropped by my office while I was finishing my paperwork for the morning.

"How was class today?" I asked, as they entered the doorway.

"Lance is all class." Their head teacher, who was also our Red Lion pilot, trailed behind them.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Lance. Anything I can help you with today?"

Lance cleared his throat and Daniel elbowed Larmina. My niece stepped up hesitantly as they all stood in front of my desk.

"Aunt Allura, it's the end of the term and we just want to uh…show you our final grades," she said, nervously shifting her feet.

Lance stepped forward and handed me a palm-sized datapad containing their grades. They all had A's.

Larmina continued, "With very good grades this term, we were hoping now that it's the summer break, well…we would like to ask if we could have a bit of a break?" Giving her sweetest smile, she raised her eyes with a hopeful look.

"Lance, what do you think?" I asked, handing him back the mini-datapad.

"After all that running we had at Balto? I would love to sink into some sand and surf sooner rather than later."

Leaning back on my chair I clasped my fingers. I was unsure about their proposition, but it did sound enticing since we were really exhausted after Balto. And Pidge, well… Pidge looked like he needed a break from analysing and figuring out how he could fix Black Lion's nexus. Tapping a finger under my chin, I asked, "What does Keith say about all this?"

"Well, that's why we're here." Lance grinned, "We need your help."

I sat up straight, surprised. "What? Why me?"

Lance crossed his arms and pouted. "'Cos Keith already turned me down flat."

"And you think I can convince him?" I sputtered, pressing my hand on my throat. _I seriously doubted myself._

"Absolutely! Yes! Oh yeah!" The cadets chorused confidently.

Lance leaned forward, his palms resting on my desk. "I know you can do it, Allura." He gleamed mischievously.

"You don't understand Lance…"

Lance cut me off, "Hey, I understand plenty, kiddo. We'll help you set the mood, place and time. All you have to do is to ask him."

"Seriously?" I raised a brow in utter disbelief.

"See? You sound like Keith already! C'mon cadets, give our princess a boost of encouragement here!" Lance cheered.

Larmina walked behind my chair and kneaded my shoulders. "You can do it, Aunt Allura! I already found _the_ place! Remember Lady Jiaan? Her islands would be perfect!" She enthused, "And I've spoken to chefs Graeme and Siobhan to set a special dinner for you two tonight." She turned to look at me, batting her eyelashes prettily.

"And we'll all be conspicuously absent for dinner." Lance added. He walked around and stood beside me. He leaned forward, sweeping his hand forward, showing an imaginary panoramic view. "I can see it now, romantic candlelit dinner for two, the princess and her knight-in-shining-armour. It's all set."

"Looks like I don't have any say about this." Closing my eyes, I pinched the bridge of my nose and slumped my shoulders in defeat.

Lance beamed triumphantly, tugging his leather jacket, "Sure you do. You get to say what to wear tonight."

 

 

**-Keith-**

I was in my office very late afternoon, wrapping up my report from last night's battle on planet Balto. Leaning back on my chair, thinking about when we were all running from ninja-zombies on Balto yesterday, I noticed the guys took turns keeping an eye out on Allura. I never took my eyes off her, making sure she was always within my line of sight. A sudden possessiveness surged inside me, I couldn't help observe the way Allura's lithe body moved as she ran, how breasts bounced and that delectable backside ... _Dammit it. How could I let my thoughts react like this?_ I furrowed my brows as I tried my hardest to bring my attention back to the report I was editing. Focusing on my work and not thinking about my princess, I gave myself a mental note: to avoid using anything that included the word _hard_.

Looking back, my blood boiling when Lotor appeared, I was somehow relieved that we were already in our lions when he showed up. _Thanks Lance, nemesis indeed._ I echoed Red Lion pilot's words in my head. I remembered I punched a set of instructions to everyone's view screens that no one was to mention about the hole in Black's nexus. Again, I was somewhat relieved that the egotistical Drule didn't notice the hole at all. In the end, the entire Voltron Force were all tired when we got back home to Arus past midnight.

Leaning back on my chair, I couldn't help worrying about my robot lion. _We really need to patch up Black soon._ And what was that mysterious information about Baltans and Voltron's past? Rubbing my hand on my face, I let out an anxious sigh. I wished Pidge would hurry up and crack the nexus code soon. Yet, looking at him yesterday at Balto, worrying about Chip a week before, Pidge looked exhausted. Heck, everyone looked exhausted.

I continued finalising my report when my voltcom beeped. Lifting my arm, I absentmindedly answered an incoming call, "Kogane."

"Keith?" A sweet musical voice chimed through my voltcom.

"Yes, Princess?" I glanced at the wall clock, rather surprised she'd call me, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine. I just called to ask if you're having dinner tonight?"

"I think so," I said distractedly while I re-edited my report, "Are you in your office?"

"No, I'm heading to yours, actually," she replied.

Raising a holo-screen from my voltcom, a blue dot appeared, indicating Allura's real-time location. The blue dot stopped outside my office door. Punching the remote button from my chair, the door unlocked and hissed open.

The beauty before me rendered me speechless. I stood up, unmoving as she gracefully entered my office and approached me.

"Hi, Keith."

She took my breath away. "You look beautiful..." My eyes took her in, that stunning white and blue strapless dress that clung perfectly to her curves.

"Oh, stop it, you." Allura chided me, blushing in a gorgeous shade of pink.

"I remember that dress; glad it still fits you..." I teased. Something about that dress I could never forget: that goddamn virginal white fabric that moulded her gorgeous...

"...After more than five years?" Her voice brought me back to the present, breaking my sordid reverie, "I'm surprised too. Though it feels tighter in the...chest area," she said softly, turning deeper crimson.

"Of course I remembered that dress." I found it very difficult not to look at her chest…er…dress. It was my first time to accompany Allura in an official capacity as an engaged couple. We had an appointment at a couturier on Earth, just several hours before the Galaxy Victory celebration. Allura modelled that particular dress for me. There were adjustments needed and we were told to pick up her bridal trousseau the next day. But we never did.

I found my way back to Earth, albeit incognito, six months after we lost Black. I haven't seen Allura for nearly half a year. I learnt she sank into a depressive state and no one could shake her out of her stupor. I found a way to meet with her in secret, thanks to Lance's scheming mind. I brought the dress to Allura along with a dozen long-stemmed roses.

Lost in my thoughts recalling our bittersweet reunion, I didn't notice my fiancée picking up my copy of our official engagement photo that was the centrepiece of my shelf, on the wall across my desk.

She smiled wistfully, "Who would have thought the great Commander Kogane would be so sentimental." Allura brushed her fingers on the framed photograph of us before placing it back on the shelf. "I wore this dress the day you called me to tell me that you'd found Black and you were on your way back to me…to us."

"I see," I hummed, my eyes gazed her enticing form. I stepped away from my desk and approached her, closing the gap between us. "Looks like I missed out." I didn't foresee Wade's attack forces trailing in hot pursuit behind my robot lion that had no weapons and barely a lick of power.

"But I did get to hug you." She smiled sweetly.

"Yes, but not in this dress." I smirked. The moment I set foot on Arus, Allura literally ran into my arms. I held her what felt like forever. She made me feel I was back home.

_Home_.

Going back to Arus was like going home. My chest tightened. _Arus with Allura is home._

Laughing softly, Allura surprised me, wrapping her arms around my neck, her fingers playfully weaving in my hair, her body pressing against mine.

My eyes gazed on her face, down her smooth neck and bare shoulders...and memories surged remembering how my mouth nibbled, licked and sucked her creamy skin...and my face buried between the valley of her breasts...My self-control evaporated.

_Fuuuuuuuuck._

I closed my eyes, enveloped in everything Allura. Inhaling her faint floral scent, feeling her soft and supple body moulding into mine. My arms and hands instinctively went around her waist. Pulling her tighter against me, I buried my face in her hair and kissed the juncture of her shoulder and neck. Straightening myself, my fingers brushed against her arm up to her bare shoulders. "Allura..." I said hoarsely, "Let's call a truce for tonight; I don't want to argue tonight."

She looked up to meet my eyes. "A truce...I would love that. Thank you."

Locked in our embrace, my hand rubbing against her back, our lips were just a breath away, I heard her gut grumble loudly.

Allura giggled in embarrassment, pulling out of my arms. "So, about that dinner..."

"Yes, to dinner. Looks like my princess is hungry," I said, laughing. I offered my arm as we headed towards the dinner room on the upper floor.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allura's dress from Voltron Force http://twitter.com/keithandallura/status/460399656933945344/photo/1


End file.
